


Enjoy the Silence

by bookscorpion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Drabble: Stiles pushes Derek until he snaps.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/gifts).



Derek had had it with Stiles. Stiles had been such a _brat_ all day and it raised Derek's heckles. 

'Why do I have to...', Stiles' complaining was cut short when Derek slammed him into the wall.

'I'm _done_ with your shit. When I tell you to something, you do it!' Derek snarled. The shock in Stiles' eyes was very gratifying. Derek decided he wasn't done after all. 'On your knees, now. Suck me and I don't want to hear anything until you're done.' 

Derek enjoyed the blissful silence and thought that Stiles' quick tongue _did_ have some use, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually watch Teen Wolf, but Sterek is my OTP (osmotic true pairing)...  
> For [Mireyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu), who DOES watch Teen Wolf :)


End file.
